


Just A Friend☆Daminette AU One-Shot

by Nixxie_Ash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Crush, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxie_Ash/pseuds/Nixxie_Ash
Summary: What happens when Marinette's crush calls her "just a friend." What happens when she knows that he likes her but still called her that. What happens when she had had it. Read to find out.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Just A Friend☆Daminette AU One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and Damian are 18 in the beginning of the chapter. They were 14 when they first met and Damian is he new black cat owner after Adrian quit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Author pov 

It all started when Marinette, Damian, and Jon were hanging out in their lair. Even though Marinette had a crush on Damian, she still acted like herself.

But Damian's crush on her was detectable. For the son of the world's greatest detective, he wasn't good at hiding his feelings.

And today was the day when they exposed themselves. But not in the way you think it happens. Let's play the event…

Marinette was waiting for the cookies to finish while talking to Tikki. Damian and Jon were playing against Plagg in video games.

Once the timer chimes, Marinette left with Tikki to get the cookies. Immediately Jon stopped the game and turned around looking intensely at Damian.

"Soooooo, Marinette huh?" Jon teasingly stated.

"Tt what are you talking about?!?!" Damian's cheeks were getting redder by each passing minute.

"It's quite clear you have a crush on her!!" Jon exclaimed to Damian. Plagg was amused at his reaction. 

"Tt she is just a FRIEND!!" Damian responded, trying to keep his blush under control.

☆Meanwhile, with Marinette☆

She was enjoying her cookies when chills suddenly went down her spine.

Memories started pouring about the times that similar situations happened in her whole life.

Especially when a certain blond kept repeating those exact same words a few years ago and with her previous crushes.

And the only one capable of making her feel that same chill down her spine again was a certain bird.

So for her being told that more than 500 times, she went off.

Tikki just giggled at her owner's actions.

Marinette stormed up to Damian, grabbed his collar, and yanked him to meet her eyes.

Jon knew that this was about to get good flew away, and came back with popcorn and his phone he started recording.

"DAMIAN FREAKING WAYNE, I HAVE SPENT MORE THAN 3 YEARS HEARING THAT B.S. IF I HEAR YOU SAY THOSE 3 FU**ING WORDS AGAIN, ESPECIALLY FROM SOMEONE THAT I LIKE AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT HE LIKES ME BACK. I WILL F**KING LOSE IT!!!!"

Jon hovering in the air, phone in his hand began silently laughing and eating popcorn. Along with Tikki and Plagg.

Damian was silently screaming inside, he had never seen Marinette acting this way. He had to admit she looked really hot at that moment. 

He tried to respond properly but he was too flustered to respond. So instead it came out more like…

"W-wait you act-actually l-?!?!"

He was caught off by Marinette kissing him. It took him by surprise but he immediately kissed her back. 

The kiss was full of passion and love. For everything that they have been holding from each other ever since they met 4 years ago.

Jon and the kwami's were very excited and happy that their OTP (one true pair) came true.

Once they finally pulled apart, their foreheads touched each other and they stayed there. Forgetting that Jon and the kwami's were watching because they were silent.

Damian and Marinette stayed in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"You know for the son of the world's greatest detective, you sure knew how to express your feelings to the girl you liked." Marinette broke the silence, sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Tt, I was never good at pinpointing relations." Damian retorted back.

"Damian Wayne, would you make me the happiest girl in the World and accept my request for you being my boyfriend." Marinette bowed teasingly.

Damian's cheeks were turning red from the request. 

"Tt, I would like to accept your request." 

Marinette simply hugged him, Damian stiffened before loosening up and he hugged her back.

"Although I do have one condition if this is going to work out." 

"And what would that beloved ?!?!" Damian asked, curious as to what could possibly be the request. 

"Never call me JUST A FRIEND ever again." Marinette huffed, hugging Damian tighter.

"Whatever you say beloved." Damian chuckled at her remark.

They had forgotten all about Jon until he suddenly spoke up after finishing recording the cute moment.

"This is so going in my cute moments' file to show the future daminette children about their parent's love life!!!" Jon grinned, earning the glares from the 2 blushing teenagers.

"JON!!!" They both began chasing Jon, while he began flying away. They both transformed into Ladybug and Shadow Cat. (A/N: Damian is now the owner of the Black Cat miraculous after Adrian quit.)  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<¤>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Bonus 1:

(A/N: Not my original idea for the names of their children Credit goes to the original creators of the names.) 

Young Amira Dupain-Cheng Wayne and Thomas Dupain-Cheng Wayne loved their family. Their parents were always loving and protective of them. 

Their grandfather always showed them the coolest things when their parents were on patrol or date nights. And their uncles and aunts were especially goofy.

So during one of the special occasions when their parents were on date night, they decided to drop a little 6-year-old Amira and 5-year-old Thomas off at their Uncle Jon's house.

During this particular night, curious Amira asked his Uncle a very personal question that she couldn't get from either of her parents. 

"Uncle Jon, how did my parents ever get together. Both me and Tommy hear about how Mommy and Daddy were when they met.

Seeing as they were and are complete opposites, and they don't want to tell us. How did they get together?!??" Amira and Thomas finished each other's sentences, curious as to how in the world their parents got together.

"I have a file that explains everything. Get the popcorn ready, it will take a while." The children did as they were told and went to prepare some popcorn and hopped on their Uncle's couch. 

By the time that their parents came for them, they were all already asleep on the couch. Popcorn was thrown on the floor, and the tv still playing.

It was a daminette moment playing, on the day of their wedding, when they were saying their vows.

"Jon did it didn't he?" Marinette looked up to her husband. The first and last person she had ever loved that called her  
"Just A Friend." The same person who she had met 16 years ago.

"He did warn us years ago, didn't he," Damian answered and proceeded to hug her. 

"It won't be the last time he does it," Marinette responded.

"He will want to tell the newest family member in the future." Marinette and Damian said while looking back at their kids and Marinette's stomach.

The End


End file.
